<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И я надеюсь, веру в сердце храня by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336828">И я надеюсь, веру в сердце храня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020'>fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon'>Shadow_Of_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drama &amp; Romance, Fix-It, M/M, Mysticism, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Прийти туда, где вы дождетесь меня..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И я надеюсь, веру в сердце храня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пассажир был странный. Пришел в порт в сумерках, говорил с капитаном лично, отвалил кучу монет за отдельную каюту, а на деле пропадал целыми днями на палубе. Носил он гражданское, добротное, но слегка потрепанное платье, по большей части кутаясь в тяжелый плащ и прикрывая лицо широким капюшоном. Не сказать, чтоб это кого-то удивляло - после войны прошло не так много лет, в портах хватало и шпионов, и беженцев, и простых контрабандистов. Матросы спорили, из разжалованных ли он моряков или списан по ранению. Что из своих, пропитанных солью, да не из благородных - то и так было видно. Слишком уж уверенно ложилась на леера грубая обветренная ладонь.<br/>
Пассажир не сошел ни в первом порту, ни во втором. А на вторую неделю путешествия капитан, глядя поверх голов, велел лечь в дрейф и спустить шлюпку. Матросы кинулись по местам, но работа не мешала им недоуменно перешептываться.<br/>
Шхуна находилась в паре лиг от пустынного побережья между Дриксен и Флавионом, места были дикие, и вряд ли заинтересовали бы даже контрабандистов. А чуть мористее лежали проклятые скалы. Поговаривали, что лет десять назад кто-то из моряков прогневал не то найери, не то кэцхен, и теперь запертая там душа губит корабли, по неведенью проплывающие слишком близко. Но если бы кто-то спросил мнения таинственного пассажира, он мог бы услышать совсем другую историю. И очень бы удивился отчаянной надежде в спокойном обычно голосе.</p><p>- Это все, сударь, ближе нам ходу нет. На шлюпке за час доберетесь.<br/>
Пассажир, едва заметно вздрогнув, оторвал взгляд от темнеющих на горизонте скал.<br/>
- Спасибо.<br/>
- Вы уверены, сударь? Может, нам все же подождать вас?<br/>
- Вы же и сами не верите, что дождетесь, - пассажир улыбнулся одними глазами и покачал головой. - Я признателен вам за помощь и понимание. На этом прощаюсь с вами.<br/>
В покачивающуюся на волнах шлюпку он спустился легко, несмотря на возраст, и взялся за весла.<br/>
- Поднять паруса, идем дальше! - Приказал капитан.<br/>
Матросы еще долго поглядывали ему вслед, но человеку не было до этого дела, он лишь налегал на весла и больше смотрел через плечо на приближающиеся скалы, чем на удаляющийся корабль.</p><p>Ветер возник внезапно, злым посвистом рассек волну, швырнул в глаза едкую соль. Не нападая, но лишь обещая беду. Серебряная пена с потревоженной воды на миг взметнулась, обозначила острый крылатый силуэт и тут же опала. Человек в лодке облизнул губы и улыбнулся. Он налег на правое весло, едва слышно прошипев ругательство сквозь зубы, и завел шлюпку в проход между скалами. Ветру это не понравилось, и следующий порыв заставил суденышко чиркнуть бортом о поросший бурыми водорослями камень. Человек встал, нисколько не волнуясь о брошенных веслах. Ветер взвизгнул, толкнул его в плечо, заставил было пошатнуться. Но человек устоял, пошире расставив полусогнутые ноги. Крылатая фигура зашла на следующий круг, на этот раз целясь в грудь. Человек расправил плечи, готовясь к удару, лишь едва заметно стиснув кулаки. Ветер сорвался в полет, но за миг до столкновения замер. Когтистая лапа, что тянулась вырвать сердце, легла на синее сукно тонкой человеческой ладонью. Скользнула по груди, словно узнавая, а потом резко сорвала капюшон. Стальные серые глаза встретились с непроницаемо черными. Ветер провел кончиками пальцев по поседевшим вискам, по шраму на щеке. А потом рванулся ближе, вжимаясь всем телом, цепляясь за шею, целуя плотно сомкнутые губы. Человек ответил на поцелуй, осторожно положил руки на тонкую талию, все еще не веря, что руки не провалятся в холодную пустоту. Отстранил своего странного возлюбленного, всмотрелся в такое знакомое, ни на миг не постаревшее лицо.<br/>
- Ротгер…<br/>
- Олаф? - Голос марикьяре звучал хрипло и неуверенно, будто он давно отвык им пользоваться, да, собственно, так оно и было. - Олаф, ты все-таки нашел меня.<br/>
- Я не сразу узнал и не сразу понял, - Кальдмеер опустился на скамью, утянул за собой Бешеного, заставил сесть рядом, но никак не мог перестать прикасаться, гладить плечи и острые скулы.<br/>
Вальдес двигался скованно, совсем не похоже на себя, и не было понятно, страх это или просто он настолько отвык пребывать во плоти.<br/>
- Только не спрашивай, зачем я это сделал, - он зябко поежился. - И как я теперь буду своим в глаза смотреть, тоже не спрашивай.<br/>
- Вот этого спрашивать не буду, учитывая, что место мне подсказал твой альмиранте, - отшутился Олаф. - Ротгер…<br/>
- Я выбрал, - тихо и твердо проговорил марикьяре. - Моя душа и свобода в обмен на твою.<br/>
Он вскинул голову и посмотрел Кальдмееру в глаза. В глубине расширенных зрачков теперь постоянно горело синее пламя. Но Кальдмеер не дрогнул, словно не заметил этого.<br/>
- Ты вернешься со мной? К людям?<br/>
- Конечно! - Вальдес улыбнулся, широко и солнечно. - И как можно скорее! Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился!<br/>
- Мне нужно что-нибудь для этого сделать?<br/>
- Нет, - Бешеный рассмеялся. - Ты меня нашел и этого достаточно. Просто не разбей лодку о скалы.<br/>
Они быстро поставили парус, Вальдес только глянул на него и полотнище наполнилось ветром, выгнулось, и шлюпка споро побежал на запад.<br/>
- Думаю, по “Черной крови” ты соскучился не меньше, чем по мне, - Кальдмеер полез в прихваченные сумки.<br/>
- Адмирал цур зее, вы меня спасаете второй раз за два часа! Это недопустимо! Я не готов возвращать столько долгов.<br/>
- Плащ накинь, ты же весь мокрый. А то рискуешь не дожить до возврата своих долгов.<br/>
- О нет, адмирал, теперь я никуда от вас не денусь. А плащ мне больше не нужен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>